The function of the heart may be seriously impaired if any of the heart valves are not functioning properly. The heart valves may lose their ability to close properly due to e.g. dilation of an annulus around the valve, ventricular dilation, or a leaflet being flaccid causing a prolapsing leaflet. The leaflets may also have shrunk due to disease, e.g. rheumatic disease, and thereby leave a gap in the valve between the leaflets. The inability of the heart valve to close properly can cause a leak backwards (i.e., from the outflow to the inflow side), commonly referred to as regurgitation, through the valve. Heart valve regurgitation may seriously impair the function of the heart since more blood will have to be pumped through the regurgitating valve to maintain adequate circulation. Heart valve regurgitation decreases the efficiency of the heart, reduces blood circulation, and adds stress to the heart. In early stages, heart valve regurgitation leaves a person fatigued or short of breath. If left unchecked, the problem can lead to congestive heart failure, arrhythmias or death.
Heart valve disease, such as valve regurgitation, is typically treated by replacing or repairing the diseased valve during open-heart surgery. However, open-heart surgery is highly invasive and is therefore not an option for many patients. For high-risk patients, a less-invasive method for repair of heart valves is considered generally advantageous.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for an alternative device and method of use for treating heart valve disease in a minimally invasive procedure that does not require extracorporeal circulation. It is especially desirable that embodiments of such a device and method be capable of reducing or eliminating regurgitation through a tricuspid heart valve. It is also desirable that embodiments of such a device and method be well-suited for treating a mitral valve. It is also desirable that such a device be safe, reliable and easy to deliver. It is also desirable that embodiments of such a device and method be applicable for improving heart valve function for a wide variety of heart valve defects. It is also desirable that embodiments of such a device and method be capable of improving valve function without replacing the native valve. The present invention addresses this need.